prettycurefandomcom_es-20200214-history
¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure!
thumb|right|302 px|¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure! El Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure (プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー Purikyua Māburu Sukuryū) es el ataque principal de Cure Black y de Cure White tanto en Futari wa Pretty Cure como Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart para derrotar a sus enemigos Zakenna en la primera y segunda temporada. Black y White sólo puede utilizar este ataque cuando están juntas. En función de los sentimientos de las chicas, el ataque podría ser más fuerte o más débil, o inutilizable en absoluto. Variaciones Este ataque tiene dos variaciones siendo estas: *'¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure, Max!' *'¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure, Max! ¡Chispa!' Ambas tiene otras variaciones usadas en las películas de Pretty Cure Max Heart, en el modo Fénix. Otros Idiomas Debido a la gran popularidad de la primera temporada, se hicieron doblajes de esta en varios países dándole a este ataque distintos nombres: * Pretty Cure Marble Screw (プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー Purikyua Māburu Sukuryū) (original, japonés) *'Pretty Cure Marble Twister' ("Tornado de Mármol Pretty Cure") (Inglés) *'Doppio Vortice delle Pretty Cure' (Italiano) *'Pretty Cure Marmor Strah' (Alemán) *'¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure!' (Español Catellano y Español Latino) Descripción Primero Black y White se toman de las manos, Black alza su mano e invoca el trueno negro, luego lo hace White con el Trueno blanco, ambos truenos caídos del cielo caen las manos de las chicas, luego White dice: "La rectitud y la pureza del alma de Pretty Cure..." terminandola Black diciendo mientras baja su mano: "¡Expulsan a la mente maligna!", ambas aprietan la mano de la otra y pronuncian el nombre del ataque, lo lanzan y los rayos negro y blanco se fusionan entre sí, y golpean al enemigo. Invocación Japonés Cure Black: ブラックサンダー！ Cure White: ホワイトサンダー Cure White: プリキュアの美しき魂が！ Cure Black: 邪悪な心を打ち 砕く！ Ambas: プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー！！ Romanización Cure Black:'' ''Burakku Sandā! Cure White: Howaito Sandā! Cure White: Purikyua no utsukushiki tamashī ga... Cure Black: ...Jāku na kokoro wo uchikudaku! Ambas: Purikyua Māburusukuryū! Inglés Cure Black: ''Black Thunder!'' Cure White: White Thunder! Cure White: We stamp out the darkness and we summon the light... Cure Black: we join together to set things right! Ambas: Pretty Cure Marble Twister! Italiano Cure Black: ''Gran Fulmine Nero!'' Cure White: Gran Fulmine Bianco! Cure White: Questa è la forza benefica delle Pretty Cure... Cure Black: per combattere le forze delle Tenebre! Ambas: Doppio Vortice delle Pretty Cure! Alemán Cure Black: ''Schwarzer Donner!'' Cure White: Weisser Donner! Cure White: Denn allein mit der Kraft des Lichts uberwinden Pretty Cure... Cure Black: ''die unheiligen Machte der Finsternis!'' Ambas: ''Pretty Cure Marmor Strahl!'' Español Castellano Cure Black: ''¡Trueno Negro!'' Cure White: ¡Trueno Blanco! Cure White: ¡La rectitud y la pureza del alma de Pretty Cure... Cure Black: ...expulsan a la mente maligna! Ambas: ¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure!' ' Español Latino Cure Black: ¡Rayo negro! Cure White:'' ¡Rayo blanco!'' Cure White: ''¡Alma pura y luminosa de Pretty Cure...'' Cure Black:'' ...acaba con la mente maligna!'' Ambas: ¡Rayo de mármol pretty cure! Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure Max thumb|right|268 px|¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure! ¡Max! El Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure Max '(プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー.マックス ''Purikyua Māburu Sukurū Makusu) Es el ataque más utilizado por Cure Black y Cure White en Pretty Cure Max Heart , y la versión actualizada del ataque anterior. Lo consiguieron gracias a la potencia de su concesión después de salvar los mundos del Rey Haaku en la temporada anterior. Este ataque es mucho más fuerte que el ataque ordinario utilizado en Futari wa Pretty Cure, lo suficientemente fuerte como para desconcertar a Black y White después de su primer uso. Este ataque es usado en la primera película, cuando la Bruja de la Zona Dotsuku las ataca en el cementerio de barcos, en la Pretty Cure Max Heart La Película 2: Amigos bajo el Cielo Nevado para purificar al Zakenna muñeco de nieve invocado por Gélido y Helado. También en el corto de Pretty Cure All Stars Go go Dream Live para derrotar a su enemigo (parecido a una versión menor de Fusion).En Pretty Cure All Stars DX es usado contra el espíritu Zakenna creado por Fusion pero el ataque es absorbido. En Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2 para llamar la atención de Northa para que esta no fuese detrás de Cure Blossom y Cure Marine. Y en Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 para derrotar a la Bruja de la Zona Dotsuku. En Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3, es usado del mismo modo que en DX 3 contra un Akamuju negro que aparece en el espacio creado por los Akamuju para acabar con las Pretty Cure. Descripción thumb|left|222px|¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure! ¡Max! (versión de DX3) Primero Black y White se toman de las manos, Black alza su mano e invoca el trueno negro, luego lo hace White con el Trueno blanco, ambos truenos caídos del cielo caen las manos de las chicas, luego White dice: La rectitud y la pureza del alma de Pretty Cure..., terminándola Black diciendo mientras baja su mano: ¡Expulsan a la mente maligna!, ambas aprietan la mano de la otra y pronuncian el nombre del ataque, colocan sus manos al frente y los rayos negro y blanco se concentran en sus manos, ambas retroceden la mano con el rayo hacia atrás y pronunciando: ¡Max!, ponen sus manos al frente y lanzan un potente tornado de los rayos combinados a su enemigo, golpeándolo y purificándolo. En All Stars DX 3 y New Stage 3, Black y White corren hacia su enemigo tomadas de las manos mientras dicen: ¡La rectitud y la pureza del alma de Pretty Cure...! ¡Expulsan a la mente maligna!, luego saltan de frente al enemigo y los rayos blanco y negro caen hacia ellas, ambas pronuncian el nombre del ataque colocando sus manos libres al frente y los rayos se concentran en sus manos, luego retroceden sus manos y diciendo: ¡Max!, y las colocan al frente lanzando el tornado de los rayos combinados, al lanzarlo completamente se separan y este impacta al enemigo desintegrándolo. Invocación Japonés '''Cure Black: ブラックサンダー！ Cure White: ホワイトサンダー！ Cure White: プリキュアのうつくしき魂が... Cure Black: ...邪悪な心をうちくだく！ Ambas: プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー Ambas: ...マックス！ Romanización Cure Black: Burakku Sandā! Cure White: Howaito Sandā! Cure White: Purikyua no utsukushiki tamashī ga... Cure Black: ...Jāku na kokoro wo uchikudaku! Ambas: Purikyua Māburu Sukurū... Ambas: ...Makkusu!! Italiano Cure Black: ''Gran Fulmine Nero!'' Cure White: Gran Fulmine Bianco! Cure White: Questa è la forza benefica delle Pretty Cure... Cure Black: per combattere le forze delle Tenebre! Ambas: Doppio Vortice delle Pretty Cure! Ambas: ¡VORTICE! Español Cure Black: ''¡Trueno Negro!'' Cure White: ''¡Trueno Blanco!'' Cure White: ''¡La rectitud y la pureza del alma de Pretty Cure...'' Cure Black: ''...expulsan a la mente maligna!'' Ambas: ''¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure!'' Ambas: ''¡MAX!'' Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure Max ¡Chispa! thumb|right|280 px|¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure Max! ¡Chispa! El''' Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure Max ¡Chispa!' (プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー.マックス! ...スパークル！''Purikyua Māburu Sukurū Makkusu Suparukuru) es el ataque actualizado de Cure Black y Cure White del ataque anterior y la última actualización de este. Los aficionados lo han considerado la versión del ataque Tormenta del Arcoíris en Pretty Cure Max Heart. Cure Black y Cure White sólo pueden utilizar este ataque cuando están juntas y están equipadas con los Brazaletes Brillantes. Es también utilizado en la película Pretty Cure Max Heart 2 Amigos bajo el cielo nevado, pero como la versión Fénix cuando Phoenix Black y Phoenix White pelean contra los gemelos Gélido y Helado. Descripción thumb|left|240 px|¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure! ¡Max! ¡Chispa! (versión fénix) Primero Black y White se toman de las manos, Black alza su mano e invoca el trueno negro, luego lo hace White con el Trueno blanco, ambos truenos caídos del cielo caen las manos de las chicas, luego White dice: La rectitud y la pureza del alma de Pretty Cure..., terminándola Black diciendo mientras baja su mano: ¡Expulsan a la mente maligna!, ambas aprietan la mano de la otra y pronuncian el nombre del ataque, colocan sus manos al frente y los rayos negro y blanco se concentran en sus manos, ambas retroceden la mano con el rayo hacia atrás y pronunciando: ¡Max!, ponen sus manos al frente y lanzan un potente tornado de los rayos combinados a su enemigo, golpeándolo, luego los Brazaletes Brillantes producen chispas de sus colores blanco y negro respectivamente y cuando ambas gritan: ¡Chispa!, el rayo blanco y negro es convertido en un rayo arcoiris, que es tan fuerte que empuja a las chicas hacia atrás, encierra al enemigo en el haz, y hace una explosión inmensa. Invocación Japonés Cure White: 私たちの目の舞に...希望 Cure Black: 私たちの手の中に...希望の力を Cure Black: ブラックサンダー！ Cure White: ホワイトサンダー！ Cure White: プリキュアのうつくしき魂が Cure Black: ...邪悪な心をうちくだく！ Ambas: プリキュア・マーブル・スクリュー... Ambas: ...マックス！ Ambas:...スパークル！ Romanización Cure White: Watashi-tachi no me no mai ni... kibou. Cure Black: Watashi-tachi no te no naka ni... kibou no chikara wo. Cure Black: Burakku Sandā! Cure White: Howaito Sandā! Cure White: Purikyua no utsukushiku tamashī ga... Cure Black: ...Jāku no kokoro wo uchikumaku! Ambas: Purikyua Māburu Sukurū... Ambas: ...Makusu! Ambas: ...Supakuru! Italiano Cure White: Ti scongiuriamo di portare la Speranza davanti ai nostri occhi, Cure Black: e di mettere il potere della Speranza nelle nostre mani. Ti prego, ascoltaci! Cure Black: ''Gran Fulmine Nero!'' Cure White: Gran Fulmine Bianco! Cure White: Questa è la forza benefica delle Pretty Cure... Cure Black: per combattere le forze delle Tenebre! Ambas: Doppio Vortice delle Pretty Cure! Ambas: ¡Vortice! Ambas: ¡Explosione! Español Cure White: ' ''Traed la esperanza ante nuestros ojos... 'Cure Black: ' Por favor poned la esperanza... en nuestras manos... 'Cure Black: ' ¡Trueno Negro! 'Cure White: ' ¡Trueno Blanco! 'Cure White: ' ¡La rectitud y la pureza del alma de Pretty Cure... 'Cure Black: ' ...expulsan a la mente maligna! 'Ambas: ' ¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure! '''Ambas: ''¡Max! '' 'Ambas: ' ¡Chispa! Curiosidades *En el Episodio 1 de la primera temporada se le llamó Pretty Cure Rayo de Mármol en España. *En Pretty Cure All Stars DX3, Black y White invocan los truneos negro y blanco después de decir el resto de la invocación y antes de pronunciar el nombre del ataque. *Es el primer ataque de la franquicia de Pretty Cure. *En el doblaje italiano de Pretty Cure Max Heart, se pronuncia dos veces la palabra "Vortice", traduciendo el ataque como: Doble Vórtice Pretty Cure...¡Vórtice! Galería Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure Black_y_white_manos.png|Cure Black y Cure White tomándose de las manos Trueno_negro.png|''¡Trueno negro!'' Trueno_blanco.png|''¡Trueno blanco!'' Truenos.png White_frase.png|''¡La rectitud y la pureza del alma de Pretty Cure!'' Black_frase.png|''¡Expulsan a la mente maligna!'' Purikyua_maburu_sukuryuu!.png|''¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure!'' Marble_Twister_shot.jpg|Las Pretty Cure lanzando el ataque rayo de marmol episoio 39.png|Version del ataque en el episodio 39 Rayo de marmol animacion.gif|"¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure!" p031.jpg|Invocación del ataque en el manga p032.jpg|Ataque en el manga Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure Max Black_y_white_manos_max_heart.png|Black y White tomándose de las manos Burakku_sanda!.png|''¡Trueno Negro!'' Howaito_sanda!.png|''¡Trueno Blanco!'' Truenos_max_heart.png Purikyua_no_utsukushi_tamashi_ga!.png|''¡La Rectitud y la pureza del alma de Pretty Cure!'' Jaaku_no_kokoro_musukunaku!.png|''¡Expulsan a la mente maligna!'' Purikyua_marburu_sukuryuu!.png|''¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure!'' Max_carga.png|Las Pretty Cure cargando el rayo Black_carga.png|Black cargando el rayo White_carga.png|White cargando el rayo Makussu!.png|''¡Max!'' lqc5WYh.jpg|Lanzando el Rayo de Mármol Max Precure_marble_screw_movie_1.png|Black y White usan el "Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure" en la primera película La_bruja_devulve_el_precre_marble_screw.jpg|La Bruja devuelve el "Rayo de Mármol" con facilidad 668288 600.jpg|Fusion absorbiendo el Rayo de Mármol en DX Northa esquiva el Rayo de Ma´rmol DX 2.jpg|Northa esquivando el Rayo de Mármol en DX 2 Cure Black y Cure White luego de lanzar el rayo de mármol en dx2.jpg|Cure Black y Cure White luego de lanzar el Rayo en DX 2 pcasdx3-max-marble-twister-a.gif|Usando el Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure Max contra la Bruja de la Zona Dotsuku marble screw DX3.jpg|Rayo de Mármol en DX 3 Precure_Marble_Screw_new_stage_3.png|Rayo de Mármol en New Stage 3 Black.White.Marble.Game.PNG|En el videojuego ¡DANZEN! Pretty Cure Max Heart! Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure Max Chispa PCMH23.png|Cure Black y Cure White con los Brazaletes Brillantes Black_y_white_manos_max_heart.png|Black y White tomándose de las manos Burakku_sanda!!.png|''¡Trueno Negro!'' Howaito_sanda!!.png|''¡Trueno Blanco!'' Trueno_max_heart_sparkle.png White_sparkle.png|''¡La rectitud y la pureza del alma de Pretty Cure!'' Black_sparkle.png|''¡Expulsan a la mente maligna!'' ¡Rayo_de_Mármol_Pretty_Cure_Max!.png|''¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure!'' Max_carga.png Black_carga.png White_carga.png Makussu!.png|''¡Max!'' Screw_Max_Sparkle_png.png|Las chicas resistiendo la fuerza del rayo Brazalete_black_rayo.png Brazalete_white_rayo.png Rayo de marmol pretty cure max chispa.png|''¡Chispa!'' y4XwDyD.jpg|Rayo de Mármol con la Chispa agregada Purikyua_maburu_sukuryuu_makkusu_suparkuru_movie.png|Gélido y Helado resistiendo el ataque en la película Precure marble screw max sparkle.gif|"¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure, Max! ¡Chispa!" Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure Max Chispa (versión Fénix) Phoenix_Pretty_Cure_tomándose_de_las_manos.png|Phoenix Cure Black y Phoenix Cure White tomándose de las manos ¡Trueno_negro!.png|''¡Trueno Negro!'' ¡Trueno_blanco!.png|''¡Trueno Blanco!'' Rayos_cayendo_del_cielo.png Precure_no_utsushi_tamashi_ga....png|''¡La Rectitud y la Pureza del Alma de Pretty Cure!'' Yaaku_no_kokoro_utsu_kunaku.png|''¡Expulsan a la Mente Maligna!'' ¡Rayo_de_Mármol_Pretty_Cure!.png|''¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure!'' Phoenix_Pretty_Cure_cargando_el_rayo.png Phoenix_black_cargando_el_rayo.png Phoenix_white_cargando_el_rayo.png ¡Max!.png|''¡Max!'' Precure Marble Screw Max Sparkle movie.jpg|El ataque en la segunda película de Pretty Cure Max Heart contra la Tormenta Gélida de Gélido y Helado Brazalete_brillante_produciendo_una_chispa.png ¡Chispa!.png|''¡Chispa!'' Freezen_y_Frozen_derrotados.png|Gélido y Helado destruidos por el ataque Categoría:Ataques Categoría:Ataques de Futari wa Pretty Cure Categoría:Ataques de Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Categoría:Ataques Grupales